B Stands For Braveheart
by Aerisuke
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata are given an assignment to write a report about William Wallace. But what happens when NaruHina and SasuSaku fall in love? R&R Please.


"B" Stands For Braveheart Chapter 1: The Assignment!

(NOTE: ALL RIGHT GUYS, IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHY I DID THIS, IT'S BECAUSE BRAVEHEART WAS (AND STILL IS) ONE OF MY FAVORITE MOVIES WHEN I WAS GROWING UP. I ESPECIALLY LOVE THE THEME. SO HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY BECAUSE I HAD A LOT OF FUN MAKING THIS. ALSO, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING A NARUHINA FANFIC BECAUSE THEY'RE ANOTHER ONE OF MY FAVORITE PAIRINGS. OH, AND WHEN I SAID THAT NARUTO, SAKURA, SASUKE, AND HINATA ARE GIVEN AN ASSIGNMENT, I MEANT THE WHOLE CLASS. SO DON'T GET CONFUSED, OKAY? P.S. BY THE WAY, I'M USING PART II OF NARUTO.)

Story:  
Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata are given an assignment to write a report about William Wallace. But what happens when NaruHina and SasuSaku fall in love? R&R Please.

Hello. My name is Sakura Haruno. I am going to tell the story of how Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke and I (and the rest of the class) were given an assignment to write a report about William Wallace. In about a week from now, we would be going to Scotland to take notes about William Wallace and about the film, Braveheart which was surprisingly based on his life. But along the way, I ended up falling in love with the most popular guy in school... Sasuke Uchiha. Of course, he too had fallen for me as well. So you could say that we were madly in love with each other. But Naruto was madly in love with Hinata. And surprisingly, Iruka had assigned Hinata to our group due to us writing a report about William Wallace and a summary of the film. We were all assigned in groups of four to work on our report together. Anyways, my name is Sakura Haruno... and this... is our story.

When it was History class, Iruka had brought a movie to share with the class. "Class.. I have an important announcement. For History, each group of four people will be working on a 2-page paragraph about William Wallace. The first page should contain the life about William Wallace... and the second page will contain a paragraph about your summary about the movie, Braveheart. Now, I will now announce the group members. Group Seven: Naruto Uzumaki! Sakura Haruno! Sasuke Uchiha! And Hinata Hyuga! Group Eight: Kiba Inuzuka! Shino Aburame! Ino Yamanaka! And Choji Akimichi! Group Nine: Shikamaru Nara! Temari! Sai! And Gaara! Group Ten: Rock Lee! Neji Hyuga! Tenten! And Kankuro! And finally Group Eleven: Jugo! Karin! Suigetsu Hozuki! And Itachi Uchiha! Those are all the squads." said Iruka. "Wait! Iruka-sensei! Why is it that Itachi and the entire Akatsuki group have to come here to Konoha?" asked an angry Sasuke. "That's because they all stopped chasing after Naruto and Gaara and other jinchurikis as well. As for you, Sasuke, you need to get along with your brother and Naruto once in a while." said Iruka. "Fine... darn you Itachi." muttered Sasuke. "Anyway, as I was saying, we will be watching the movie all day and you will have to go home and watch the rest of the movie again so you can take notes on what's going on. Understood?" asked Iruka. "Yes!" cried the class. "Okay! Then let's get this movie rolling!" cried Iruka as he took out a TV and put the disk inside the DVD player as he played the movie.

3 hours later...

After the movie was over, class was dismissed. "Oh man... that movie was so awesome!" cried an ecstatic Naruto. "Yeah. It was rather interesting, don't you think, Naruto?" asked Sakura. "Yeah... in fact..." said Naruto as he looked at Hinata to which Hinata blushed and looked away. "What?" asked Sasuke. "Come on Sasuke! You can picture me as William Wallace and Hinata as Murron and Sakura as Princess Isabelle, can't you, Sasuke?" asked Naruto. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" shouted Sakura as she punched Naruto. "Naruto!" cried Hinata. "Her attitude scares me." said Sasuke. "Me too. But why are you in love with her anyway?" asked Hinata. "Because I love Sakura. Isn't that how you feel about Naruto, Hinata?" asked Sasuke with a smirk. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU SICK PERVERT? YOU THINK THAT I WOULD PORTRAY THE PRINCESS AND SLEEP WITH YOU? I DON'T THINK SO, PAL! IF YOU WANT ME TO PORTRAY THE PRINCESS AND TO SLEEP WITH YOU, ASK HINATA TO SLEEP WITH YOU, YOU BAKA! CHA!" shouted Sakura with anime bulging eyes as she picked up Naruto and was violently shaking him as his eyes were anime bulged and white as well as Sakura's.

At Sakura's house...

When Naruto and Hinata arrived at Sakura's house, Naruto was dressed up as William Wallace with Hinata dressed up as Murron as his wife. "Uh, Naruto?" asked a confused Sasuke as he raised his left eyebrow. "Ugh... this is why he's a sick pervert. Not only does he want me to be the princess that loves Wallace, but he also wants me to sleep with him. I am so embarrassed." said Sakura to herself. "Well... what do you think? You like it? Hmmm?" asked Naruto as he got closer to them and grinned at them. "I think it's... okay." said Sakura. "You look like an idiot, Naruto." said Sasuke. "You may take my life Sasuke... but you will never take... my freedom!" cried Naruto as he imitated a quote from the movie. "And not only that, but he acts like him too. Now I'm REALLY embarrassed." said Sakura to herself. "CHA! NARUTO, YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT TO DRESS UP LIKE WILLIAM WALLACE! CHA!" cried Inner Sakura. "All right then, let's get the movie rolling!" cried Naruto as he took out the DVD. "Um... where did you get the movie, loser?" asked Sasuke. "Hinata and I bought at Walmart after school. Anyways, let's get the movie started!" cried Naruto as he put the disk inside the DVD player as the quartet started watching the movie while at the same time taking notes and telling about the summary.

Here was their summary: (NOTE: I GOT THIS FROM WIKIPEDIA.)

In the late 13th Century, the English King Edward I of England, known as "Longshanks", has occupied much of southern Scotland, and his oppressive rule there leads to the deaths of William Wallace's father and brother. Years later, after Wallace has been raised abroad by his uncle, the Scots continue to live under the iron fist of Longshanks' cruel laws. Wallace returns, intent on living as a farmer and avoiding involvement in the ongoing "troubles". Wallace seeks out and courts Murron, and the two marry in secret to avoid the decree of primae noctis the King has set forth. When an English soldier tries to rape Murron, Wallace fights off several soldiers and the two attempt to flee, but the village sheriff captures Murron and publicly executes her, proclaiming "an assault on the King's soldiers is the same as an assault on the King himself." In retribution, Wallace and several villagers slaughter the English garrison, including the sheriff.

Wallace, the men from his village, and a neighbouring clan enter the fortress of the local English lord, killing him and burning it down. In response to Wallace's exploits, the commoners of Scotland rise in revolt against England. As his legend spreads, hundreds of Scots from the surrounding clans volunteer to join Wallace's militia. Wallace leads his army through a series of successful battles against the English, including the Battle of Stirling Bridge in the year 1297, and the sacking of the city of York. All the while, Wallace seeks the assistance of young Robert the Bruce, son of the leper noble Robert the Bruce (Ian Bannen) and the chief contender for the Scottish crown. However, Robert is dominated by his scheming father, who wishes to secure the throne of Scotland to his son by bowing down to the English, despite his son's growing admiration for Wallace and his cause.

Two Scottish nobles, Lochlan and Mornay, planning to submit to Longshanks, betray Wallace, who is defeated at the Battle of Falkirk on July 22, 1298, but he saved from death at the last instant by Robert, who was fighting on the English side. For the next seven years, Wallace goes into hiding, fighting a guerrilla war against English forces, and personally murders Mornay and Lochlan for their betrayal. Meanwhile, Princess Isabelle of France (whose incompetent husband Prince Edward ignores her) meets with Wallace as the English king's emissary. Having heard of him beforehand and after meeting him in person, she becomes enamored with him and secretly assists him in his fight. Eventually, she and Wallace share a tryst, in which she becomes pregnant.

Still believing there is some good in the nobility of his country, Wallace eventually agrees to meet with Robert the Bruce in Edinburgh. Wallace is caught in a trap set by the elder Bruce and the other nobles, beaten unconscious, and handed over to the English. Learning of his father's treachery, the younger Bruce disowns his father.

In London, Wallace is brought before the English magistrates and tried for high treason. He denies the charges, declaring that he had never accepted Edward as his King. The court responds by sentencing him to be "purified by pain." After the sentencing, a shaken Wallace prays for strength during the upcoming torture and rejects a painkiller brought to him by Isabelle. Afterwards, she goes to her husband and father-in-law, begging them to show mercy, but they refuse; she retaliates by tormenting the terminally ill and mute King with the knowledge she is pregnant with Wallace's child. The torture takes place in a London square, where he is to be disemboweled. Awed by Wallace's courage, the Londoners watching the execution begin to yell for mercy, and the magistrate offers him a quick death in exchange for a plea for mercy. Using the last strength in his body, the defiant William instead cries, "Freedom!", and the judge, deciding that nothing more can be done, orders the end of the execution anyway. Just as he is about to be beheaded, Wallace sees an image of Murron in the crowd smiling at him, before the blow is struck.

Some time later, Robert the Bruce (now King Robert I), leads a strong Scottish army and faces a ceremonial line of English troops at the fields of Bannockburn in 1314. Invoking Wallace and his desire for freedom among his troops, he leads them into battle. A voiceover, by Gibson, states that the Scots won their freedom in that battle.


End file.
